


Fingers In The Honeypot

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara didn't believe Tobirama could seduce anyone until he witnessed it happening - and found himself seduced in the process as well.





	Fingers In The Honeypot

“Obviously we can’t kill him.”

“Obviously.”

In tandem, the two men let out a quiet sigh of disappointment. They might not agree on many things but they definitely agreed that they wished they _could_ kill the diplomat across the room from them. He was loud, abrasive, smug, and boastful even when his stories were nothing to truly boast about. Even worse, he looked down on all shinobi as lesser beings. Were he anyone else he would have been dead before the first hour of the party had finished.

As it was, his status protected him from such retribution as they would have preferred to deliver him. Akinori Tanabe was the Daimyo’s closest advisor and the only man with access to the information they needed on the noble who was their true target, one who had been doing everything within their power to sabotage Konoha’s efforts to spread its roots. They were going to have to employ some other method than violence to retrieve that information from the smarmy braggart if they hoped to foil the noble’s latest plan.

“So what do you suggest?” Madara grumbled. “Hmph. Wish your brother had sent me here with a Yamanaka instead of you.”

Tobirama sent his companion a withering look and deliberately took his time before answering. He tilted his head and observed his target, considering the problem from all angles. Which would be the course of action least likely to draw attention? Most of the things which came to mind were loud or violent and he discarded them one by one until at last he shrugged.

“We could always fall back on the classics.”

“Be more specific,” his companion demanded flatly.

“Rumor states that he prefers the company of men. One of us could seduce him.”

Madara stared at him for perhaps fifteen long seconds before turning his head and holding a hand to his mouth, muffling the laughter that threatened to ring throughout the entire room. Having sort of anticipated this kind of reaction, Tobirama waited patiently until the other man was able to calm himself down a little.

It took a while. Every time Madara turned back to look at his mission partner he burst in to a fresh round of mocking laughter. The very idea of Tobirama trying to seduce someone was hilarious to him for a number of reasons. Who the hell would be attracted to someone with such a stiff stick up their ass? And did the Senju even know what sex _was_? He could hardly imagine Tobirama unbending enough to attempt anything even close to seduction. In his head it was the most awkward thing in the world.

“Are you done?” Tobirama asked eventually. Madara sniggered once more.

“You’re not serious, are you?”

“Why not? The human male predilection for giving up pretty much anything in return for sex is rather well known. I don’t see why it’s not a valid option.”

“Are you kidding me?” Madara shook his head. “Because it won’t work, that’s why. The man detests me and you probably couldn’t seduce yourself in to jerking off. The very _idea_ of you attempting to seduce anyone is laughable – literally; how long was I laughing for just now?”

Rolling his eyes and sniffing with insult, Tobirama set off across the room with a flippant, “Watch and learn.”

Madara didn’t even try to call him back. The mere prospect of getting to watch him try to awkwardly flirt and fail miserably was enough to make this entire stupid mission worth it. So instead he wandered slowly after the other to place himself closer to what was sure to be some prime entertainment. He was already amused to watched Tobirama run a hand through his hair as he walked, ruffling the strands until they fell in artful disarray.

Actually, he noted reluctantly, the effect wasn’t half bad. It softened the man’s face in a way.

“Akinori-sama,” Tobirama murmured in a surprisingly deferential tone, “If I might have a moment of your time.”

Pausing in the conversation he was having, their target turned to see who was interrupting him. When he spotted Tobirama there his eyes seemed to light up and he immediately shooed the other person away. A sinuous smile crossed his face as he motioned Tobirama closer.

“Call me Tanabe, please,” he said. “I confess, I’d been hoping I could steal you away from that untamed beast you arrived with. Truly I pity you for having your sensibilities constantly offended by such boorish behavior.”

“Your sympathies are most appreciated, Tanabe.” Tobirama’s voice affected a rolling purr as he shaped the syllables of the diplomat’s name like a lover’s caress. Akinori leaned towards him unconsciously and Madara rolled his eyes in disgust from his hiding place. “It’s so loud in here, don’t you think? Perhaps it would more pleasant if we could speak somewhere…quieter.”

“I would like nothing more.” One could almost see triumph flashing in Akinori’s eyes at the suggestion, a clear bid for privacy more so than a request for a less noisy venue. Tobirama was obviously not bothering to play subtle but there was no doubt that his tactics were already working. In merely four sentences he had managed to convince the target to go somewhere alone with him as well as capture his interest in what basically amounted to a voluntary honeypot mission.

Madara slipped unseen in to the shadows and followed the two of them from a distance as Akinori led his partner out of the main hall and in to an empty one which took them a few minutes to reach. Actually it sort of looked like a servant’s hallways, which would guarantee that no one important could discover them here.

“What was it you wished to discuss?” Akinori asked, leaning back against the wall in what he surely believed was a seductive pose. It really wasn’t but Tobirama’s surprisingly was as the pale shinobi stepped up in to the other man’s personal space and put all his weight on one arm, palm resting just beside the advisor’s head. He flashed a wicked grin which succeeded in weakening two different sets of knees.

“Nothing in particular,” he admitted. “Mostly I just wanted Tanabe-sama’s attention for myself – but of course it would be terribly improper of me to admit to something like that. We should find _something_ to talk about.”

“Truly…” Akinori appeared to suddenly be having trouble breathing.

“Pointless gossip should do. Nothing we wouldn’t have spoken of before.” Tobirama gave a careless shrug as he leaned a little closer, lifting his free hand to draw one finger almost casually down his target’s chest. “Something I don’t really need to listen to so that I may concentrate on…other things.”

“Anything you like,” Akinori mumbled. “Anything at all.”

“The Ishii clan are sufficiently boring. Surely there can’t be much gossip surrounding them and such a quick conversation would leave us open to discuss those ‘other things’ I mentioned.”

From his spot unseen only a few feet away, Madara swallowed thickly and hoped to kami that his partner was putting all of his attention on what he was doing, sparing none for him. It simply wouldn’t do for the pale bastard to know how much Madara found himself affected by the wicked tone Tobirama had pitched his voice in. He could hardly imagine the horrors that would be visited upon him were the other to discover that just a few words spoken in that manner had turned his knees to water.

Where had someone so cold learned to speak like that, anyway?

Akinori very clearly agreed with him. Diplomatic training to stayed poised at all times flew out the window as he leaned more heavily against the wall, chest heaving and fingers coming up to boldly trace the shapes of Tobirama’s arms. Although Madara was certain his companion would have preferred otherwise, he watched with a tightness in his gut as Tobirama allowed the touches and leaned even closer to whisper in the man’s ear.

“I trust you to keep up the conversation for me, Tanabe. Should anyone walk by it would be terribly inappropriate for them to hear anything else, yes?”

“Oh yes.” The response sounded more like a moan than anything else and Tobirama tutted lightly.

“The Ishii clan, Tanabe. Bore me with whatever they haven’t been up to while I tend to…more important matters.”

“Actually one of their lesser family members was just seen – oh...” Pausing nearly in the middle of a word, Akinori went up on his toes as his entire expression twisted with pleasure. Madara couldn’t quite see what Tobirama was doing to the man’s neck but whatever it was the effort appeared to be appreciated. It took the advisor a moment the collect himself and attempt to continue speaking in a breathy tone. “They were, um, seen in the village of Nakatsugawa. Buying…buying…”

Tobirama hummed, making his target shiver, and asked in a rumbling whisper, “What were they buying?”

“Weapons,” Akinori whimpered.

“Hm. And here I thought their home village was famed for its weapons production.”

“It is!”

Madara shifted very carefully, ensuring the motion made no noise. His own neck felt cold and hot at the same time, burning for such attentions to be lavished on himself and chilly at being denied. As reluctant as he was to admit it to himself, he was incredibly jealous of Akinori right then. His pride took a rather heavy blow as he silently acknowledged that he wished it was him in the advisor’s place with Tobirama’s touches on his own skin, being allowed to take such liberties as the hand he could see slowly making its distracted way down his partner’s back.

With minimal prompting the information continued to flow. Akinori mumbled without seeming to really pay any attention to his own words or even care that what he was revealing what might be considered sensitive information. The exact moment Tobirama decided he had enough was visibly obvious. His body language went from relaxed to tense in under a second, although the man before him didn’t seem to notice and continued to blather on.

The man never even noticed a thing as Tobirama casually raised a hand and pressed two fingers against the base of his skull, sending a carefully controlled pulse of chakra in to his brain stem. Akinori crumpled, instantly unconscious. Tobirama didn’t bother to catch him.

Slipping out of the alcove he had concealed himself within, Madara gave the body on the floor a disdainful sniff.

“His mouth runs like a leaky faucet,” he observed. Tobirama snorted.

“Indeed. Did you happen to note where his rooms are? We can leave him there and you can implant some memories of what I’m sure he was expecting to happen. That should keep him docile.” Madara froze at those words, giving his companion a suspicious look.

“You assume I can do such a thing with the Sharingan?”

Tobirama rolled his eyes and, seeing he wasn’t going to get help with the heavy lifting, heaved Akinori over his own shoulder. “Anyone who knows your clan can attest that each Mangekyo-stage Sharingan has a unique ability and I happen to know that one is yours. Although I am happy to burst any questionable fantasies you might have had by pointing out that it wouldn’t work on me. The technique implants your chakra in to your victim. I would most definitely feel that.”

As he turned to walk away, Tobirama gave his partner a cocky wink which sent Madara in to a fit of spluttering. It took a few moments for him to gather himself enough to follow the other down the hall, still lost in his thoughts. Sensing his chakra being transferred in to an opponent would certainly explain how Tobirama knew he was doing _something_ , although most likely he would have had to ask one of their brothers for clarification on what exactly that something was. Just the idea that Tobirama had taken the time to ask about him did funny things to his insides.

Once their burden had been dropped off in his bedroom, enough memories implanted in him to keep him happy but not obsessed, the two of them briefly debated going back to the party. It would seem a little suspicious if they didn’t, although they hadn’t exactly been subtle about Tobirama removing Akinori from the room. In the end they decided to simply allow the rumors of something scandalous happening to fly freely and headed back towards their own set of rooms.

For the entire journey through the twisting corridors Tobirama continuously made expressions of mild disgust, running his tongue over his teeth and opening his mouth as though to air out his tongue. It looked just ridiculous enough that Madara let it pass without comment, enjoying the show.

That show came to a rather abrupt end, however, as they reached the corridor in which they were staying and Tobirama reached over without warning to reel him in with a tight grip around the back of his neck. Such was his shock that Madara froze entirely, standing completely still while Tobirama ravished his mouth in what was quite possibly the best kiss he had ever taken part in. Not that he was taking much of an active part. The very second he gathered enough of himself together to respond Tobirama was pulling away with a self-congratulatory look on his face, smacking his lips in satisfaction.

“My utmost apologies,” he purred. “I needed to get the taste of that idiot out of my mouth and replace it something more pleasant.”

“Uh, alright.” Madara blinked rapidly, unsure of how to respond to that.

“Now to wash his touch off the rest of me.”

Madara watched dazedly as the other stepped away from him and continued down the hall towards the chambers he had been given for their stay. Tobirama unlocked his door and opened it, then paused with one foot in the room to look back at the man still staring blankly at the empty air around his own head.

“Aren’t you coming?” he asked in a teasing tone, so many filthy promises hidden in those three short words.

Without giving the matter another thought Madara found his feet moving to follow. Suddenly he really wanted to know what those promises were like.


End file.
